PreciousMetalshipping Crack
by Silver Smexypants
Summary: ...I don't know what compelled me to write this. But I did. xD


Crack PreciousMetalShipping

WARNINGS: fluff, OOC, lemon, Gold and Silver pretending to be adults, crack, ME, shortness

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am way too lazy to look up who does.

One morning Silver, a fiery young man, was walking around his apartment in nothing but boxers and a long dress shirt. He rubbed his eyes, yawning cutely. When he stumbled into the kitchen, he found a sticky note in the shape of a bat on the fridge.

'Silver, I have found a job. -Gold' Silver crumbled the paper up and threw it down the garbage disposal.

"Stupid Gold. He wouldn't know what a job was if it had sex with him." he told himself. He walked over to the microwave and opened it. Silver smiled fondly. Gold had left him some food to heat up. It never fails, even when Gold is in a rush at mornings, he always thinks of Silver.

Silver set the timer for the food, trying to think of were Gold could possibly find work this late in the year. He cringed thinking of a strip club. Speaking of strip, he should really put some pants on. Silver stood quietly, thinking, for a moment before jumping slightly when the microwave signaled it was done. (No I was not scared you bastard.) He grunted as he plopped down on the counter stool. He giggled slightly. (No...) Silver hummed softly to himself while swinging his legs back and forth. (No no no...) Little did Silver know a certain man was right behind him.

Gold wrapped his arms around Silver. Silver shrieked, (Nope, your dead. I stabbed you.), loudly and fell back on top Gold. Gold chuckled, seeing the major blush on Silver's face. The fiery boy stood quickly, turning to his lover. Embarrassment was soon replaced by anger.

"G-Gold! Why'd you do that? You could have hurt me or you could have been hurt! Dickhead..." Silver muttered the last part there. Again, strong arms wrapped around Silver, squeezing slightly.

"Sorry Silvy.~ You looked so cute there I just couldn't help it." Silver shivered softly as Gold licked up his neck slowly. He winced when he felt Gold bite down on the tender skin.

"Gold, I swear I'm going to have a necklace of bruises on my neck." the redhead complained. He started squirming as soon as Gold's hand started sliding down his belly. Silver's blush returned rather quickly. He started panting lightly while beneath his underwear, Gold's hand got busy.

"C'mon Silver, you know you want to moan.~" Gold teased. He started nibbling on the other's ear, his leg brushing against Silver's. Silver's hand lifted to his mouth to cover the smallest of moans.

"Ah! Did I hear something?" Gold asked with a smirk. He pried Silver's hand away and pinned it, along with the other, behind his back. Silver's mouth was slightly ajar; his breathes growing shorter and shorter. Silver bit down on his lip, drawing blood, to keep from moaning at the sensations Gold was giving him.

Gold continued his way down Silver's neck, teasingly biting it. The hand that was in the boxers reappeared and made its way up Silver's shirt. Silver, the poor thing, tried his best to keep quiet, but with all the pleasuring touches he couldn't help but moan out quietly. Gold shifted to were his erection was pressing against Silver's bottom. Silver gasped loudly as Gold's roaming hand ran over a sensitive bud (lite :D) on his chest.

Gold chuckled. "Well gosh Silvy, you're more sensitive than last time." Silver's face heated up more, if possible. He started struggling with Gold, trying to push him away. This seemed not to work, though, as Gold pulled Silver's hands tighter behind his back. Silver gritted his teeth, pretending to give up. Gold smirking his annoying smirk loosened his hold on the other. Silver continued to let Gold tease him, getting quite hard in the process. At just the right time Silver spun around and knocked Gold to the floor.

"Gah! Silveeer~ you're so mean to me." the (annoying brat ;3) boy whined. Silver rolled his eyes and with a flick of his hair, pounced down on Gold. Quickly the tables turned for Gold as Silver ripped off his shirt. Again I might add. When Silver started tugging Gold's pants down, the (slightly) older of the two blushed a nice shade of pink. This time it was Silver who smirked.

"Hmm… I should make you blush more often, it's kawaii~" Silver mused quietly. The other simply stuck out his tongue, to which Silver replied by biting it. Gold yelped a little while Silver just laughed. Gold playfully smacked the red head and smiled a bit. (Or he could've been trying to actually hit Silver. He is a weak ass after all.) After that moment of slight fluffiness, Silver pushed Gold down onto his back while pulling off the rest of the boy's clothes.

~END~

TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLO xD Sorry to anyone who wanted that little lemon~ I promise I'll make up for it. Maybe. ;3 Thank you for reading this jacked up piece of shit and please review!

~Silver


End file.
